Home Alone With Daddy
by BonneyQ
Summary: "Juvia feels like a horrible mother abandoning her baby." "Juvia, you are not abandoning our son with a hobo in a dark alley, you are leaving him with his father." He was exasperated. [Family!Gruvia with lots of Daddy!Gray]
1. Alone

**AN:** Gruvia family! I just love seeing our babies with their own babies!

 **#**

 **Home Alone With Daddy**

 **#**

Gray glanced at the clock on the wall and he sighed when he saw the time, if she didn't leave soon, she'd miss the train and that was the excuse she needed to postpone the mission a little longer. He wouldn't let her, though, otherwise she'd never come back to work.

"Juvia." He crossed his arms over his chest, serious. "You have to go or you'll miss the train."

"He's finishing, Gray-sama. Juvia will go when he finishes." The blunette didn't even looked up from her task of feeding their six-month-old son and Gray ghosted a smile with the scene when Juvia made funny noises so Gris could open up his mouth. "That's Mama's big boy." She cooed when the baby ate the mashed bananas.

"I can finish feeding him." Gray stepped closer to her and took the empty spoon away from her. "You have a train to catch." He helped her up. "Come on."

"Juvia was thinking, Gray-sama." She told him. "Maybe it's too soon for Juvia to go back to work. Gris-chan is only six months."

Gray sighed and started to lead her towards the living room. "We knew you'd do that. Remember that you asked me to remind you why you wanted to go back to work? You are all packed up and everything." Juvia stayed quiet and he put a hand on her waist. "You miss taking jobs, you want to be back but you are afraid of being away from Gris for too long. I know it will be two nights but you don't have to worry, I'll be with him all the time." She glanced to where their son was seated on his high chair and Gray looked that way and saw him happily making a mess since no one was there to stop him.

"Juvia has been with him every day for the past six months." She bit her lower lip for a moment. "I don't- I don't- He might need me."

"He'll always need you, Juvia." Gray told her. "But lucky for him, he has _a father_ who will try his best to be just as good to him as his mother."

"You are always good with him. You are a great father." She sniffled and Gray smiled, until he heard her next words. "Juvia feels like a horrible mother abandoning her baby."

"Juvia, you are not _abandoning_ our son with a hobo in a dark alley, you are leaving him with his _father_." He was exasperated. "You are going to stay away for a couple of days because you are a Mage and this is what we do."

Juvia hesitated. "Are you sure you and Gris-chan are going to be okay?"

"Of course." Gray rolled his eyes. "Remember when we saved the world a few years back? If we could deal with that, I can deal with a baby."

"Well, we came real close to dying, though…" She pondered.

"And now we are happily married with a kid. Things worked out." Gray said without missing a beat. "I have been taking care of Gris too, you know? I have fed him, changed his diaper, gave him baths, put him to sleep, had pretty much every kind of his bodily fluids on me…"

"But then Juvia was around to share the problems." She told him. "To take care of a baby on your own… can be challenging."

"We'll deal." The Ice Mage shrugged. "Kiss him good-bye and go. When you come back, you can spoil him rotten."

"Alright." Juvia agreed and while she gave their son a kiss, Gray grabbed her bag and waited her by the door.

Gray hesitated when he saw her walk towards him with tears in her eyes. "Juvia, if you don't think you can handle it, you don't have to go. I'm just pushing this because you asked me to-"

"I know, I know." Juvia put a hand on his cheek. "Juvia asked you to do anything to get her to go because she knows that without an incentive, she's not going anytime soon."

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned. "I don't want you crying."

"Oh, that boat has sailed." Juvia dried a stray tear. "Just… take care of my baby."

"I just need to point out he is also _my_ baby." Gray rolled his eyes and leaned to kiss his wife's lips. "If you are sure you want to go, you need to leave now."

"Okay." She sighed, looking completely miserable.

"Juvia…" He hesitated again.

"I can do this." She nodded. "But I need to leave _right now_. Bye." She gave him a kiss, grabbed the bag and left before he could say anything else and Gray scratched the back of his head, feeling guilty. He was about to go after her when Gris made a noise and Gray knew he had to attend to him.

"I guess it's just us guys for a couple of days, huh?" Gris looked up at his father, all dirty and Gray sighed. "Alright, I guess you need a bath after I finish feeding you then we go on your morning walk, which your mother made sure to drill into my head."

 **#**

For the first time in months Gray was having trouble giving Gris his bath. Maybe he was already missing Juvia or he knew something was different, but he was clearly upset, whimpering in annoyance, and kicking his legs on the water, wetting his father.

Gray sighed. "Yes, yes, yes. You are unhappy it's me giving your bath and I can't make the water move around like Mama does, huh? I would prefer your mother giving me a bath as well, to be honest, but here we are. Of course, I enjoy it for a whole different reason you do." He snickered and Gris' feet moved much faster, soaking Gray's stomach and pants. "Yeah, sorry. I wouldn't like someone saying that about my mother either." Gray reached for the towel and took Gris out of the bath and wrapped him with it. "Okay, let's get you ready for the day."

Dressing Gris was a challenge too, the little boy was in a bad mood and Gray's mood decreased a lot with each tantrum. Thankfully, while they were walking around the park, Gris stayed quiet in his stroller, staring at the people and animals around and Gray sighed in relief that at least the walk was in his son's taste.

By the time they arrived back home, it was time to feed Gris and the little boy did not take kindly to have a bottle instead of his mother's breast.

"Come on, Gris." Gray whispered to his son while swaying him in his arms to calm the crying baby. "I know it looks bad, but inside is _exactly_ the same thing Mama has been giving you since you were born." He told him. "Mama is not here to feed you later, buddy. This is not like we usually do, with your mom coming home later to breastfeed you."

Eventually, Gris drank the bottle but he was glaring Gray the whole time and burping him took much longer than normal. Even putting him down to his nap was a nightmare, with Gris fussing and crying until he got tired and finally slept and Gray had to lie down as well.

He wasn't going to give up, though and once Gris woke up he felt better and he even played with Gray for a while until he looked around and didn't see his mother, as she usually sat on the couch to watch them play.

Feeding and bathing him was, again, a nightmare.

Putting him to sleep took him hours between Gray singing a lullaby, Gris crying, Gray shushing and finally they both became too exhausted and slept, eventually.

By morning, neither were in a good-mood.

Juvia, as usual, was right: taking care of a baby on your own was hard.

 **#**

Gris had finally accepted the bottle when both Gajeel and Natsu went to sit next to him. Gajeel watching his children play with the Exceed not to far away and Natsu with his daughter strapped on his chest – little Stella was just two months old.

"Good news is Gris' lungs are in perfect state." Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked at Gray. "That boy knows how to throw a tantrum."

"You tell me." Gray groaned. "Juvia left yesterday for a job and Gris is missing her. Trust me, so am I." He was grumpy.

"Tough, huh?" Gajeel snorted. "I remember when I had to take care of the two little demons by myself. You are lucky you only have one."

"It's just… Gris has been... _Urgh_." He groaned. "Even the things I usually do right, he's been acting out over."

Natsu shushed his daughter when she began to stir and asked: "What do you mean?"

"Apparently, I give his baths the wrong way now because he can't stop complaining. Juvia does this whole thing about using her magic to clean him and then to entertain him when she's bathing him. I can't do that: if I use my magic while he bathes, I would freeze him and let me tell you something, Juvia would _not_ take very well if I froze our son, _her baby_. She'd actually _murder_ me."

"Alright, take a breath." Gajeel patted Gray on his back. "I know what you are doing wrong: you are trying to be Juvia."

"What?" The Ice Mage frowned.

"You are doing things like Juvia would do them and that works for her, she has a different dynamic with Gris than you do. But you are not Juvia, you are Gray and you need to show Gris you can handle it on your own way and just because it's different from what Juvia does, it doesn't mean it's a bad thing." The Dragon slayer shrugged. "He's weird out his dad is trying to take over his mom's spot. Just do what you always did and you'll be alright."

Gray blinked, looked at Natsu and then glanced down to Gris before he stared at Gajeel, surprised. "That's… really smart, actually." He raised an eyebrow. "Who would've thought _you_ would be giving parenting advice one day?"

"Hey, I've kept my two little rascals alive for six years so far. I think I know a thing or two about kids." Gajeel looked at Gray and then glanced to his children. "Just do what you do and…. Oh, _shit_. _Anna_! Let go of your brother's hair _right now_. We talked about this. Gale, stop being such an easy target, for god's sake." He got up and went to deal with his children, leaving the other two behind.

"It's not a bad plan." Natsu said, looking down to his daughter to make sure she was still asleep and safely strapped onto his chest. "Lucy told me babies can sense when you are afraid of them or whatever." He leaned in and whispered to his friend. "Just don't compare babies to dogs. I did… _big_ mistake. Lucy talked for about _an hour_."

"I'm not as stupid as you." Gray snorted and put the bottle away when Gris was done with it and held him upright, putting a rag on his shoulder to burp him. "I'll try it. I mean, it really can't get worse than that."

 **#**

Surprisingly, Gajeel's advice worked.

Gray arrived home that afternoon and put a blanket on the floor and started to play with Gris as they had been doing ever since Gris could sit on his own and for the first time in almost two days, Gray felt relaxed with his son and Gris must've picked up because he didn't cry as much aside from normal baby-crying.

Feeding was still difficult but Gray couldn't really blame his son, a bottle would never be as good as the real thing.

Bath time was less stressing too when Gray entertained Gris by creating some small objects which seemed to entertain the child enough so he didn't cry.

Gray found out his son tried to mimic him when he made certain sounds, how he'd laugh when Gray blew raspberries on Gris' stomach and he felt a surge of love every time Gris started to giggle.

Once it was late, Gray started to hum a song he heard Juvia sing almost every night. Gris head was on Gray's shoulder and his little hand was grabbing a chunk of Gray's hair, as he had been doing for a while, and humming to himself.

"I know you miss your mom, I do too, trust me." Gray whispered, caressing the baby's back. "She has the best hugs, she's the best at comforting, she has a better singing voice than me, she cooks better too, she gives better baths and she has the boobs, which both of us are fans of." Gray snorted. "I probably won't be the best on much, but I am _doing_ my best, okay? I will do anything for you, even being completely ridiculous right now, since I know you can't understand me." He kissed the top of Gris' head. "I will try to tell you often, but I might be my usual self and forget to say it, but I love you."

Seeing the baby had fallen asleep, Gray put his son in his crib and took a moment to look at his son. When he was younger, he'd never imagine he would get married, have a child, yet there he was, with his perfect family.

It was amazing how much he loved them, how much Juvia and Gris had changed him for better.

He'd need to tell his wife how much he loved her once she was back.

 **#**

"Who's at the door, Gris?" Gray asked once he heard keys juggling outside their door and he knew it was his wife. "Who do you think it is?"

The moment the door opened and Juvia walked in, Gris started to squeal in happiness with seeing his mother and Gray couldn't help it but to smile at how excited the baby was. Juvia wasn't too far behind; she dropped the bag by the door and all but ran towards them.

"Oh, my baby!" Juvia didn't even pay attention to Gray, more concerned with taking the baby from him and into her arms. "Mama missed you so much!" She hugged him and kissed his cheeks over and over, making Gris giggle. "So, so, so much!"

"Nice seeing you too." Gray rolled his eyes good-heartedly, knowing she had missed both of them but being away from Gris for the first time certainly took its toll on her.

"Hi, Gray-sama." Juvia stepped closer to him and, without loosing her hug on their child, tip toed to kiss him. "How did Juvia's boys do without her?"

"We missed you, didn't we, Gris?" Gray put an arm around Juvia's shoulder and Gris, listening to his name, looked at his father, then at his mother and back at his father as if saying _'look who's here!_ '. "I can see your Mama is back."

"Mama missed you every second." She kissed the top of Gris' head. "Did you behave for your Daddy?"

Gray snorted. "We had a rough start, but we got over it, didn't we, buddy?" Gris gave him a toothless happy smile. "Next time we'll do better." He messed with Gris hair and kissed Juvia's temple. "How were you? I saw you were crying when you left; it worried me."

"Oh, Juvia cried the whole train ride." She cooed to their baby. "Juvia was still crying when she started the job, but once she hit a guy or two, Juvia turned those tears into rage."

Gray laughed and led her towards the couch. "Got them right, didn't you?"

"Yes." Juvia chuckled and sat, bouncing Gris on her knee and the baby threw his head back, laughing in glee. "Mama showed them, didn't she? Yes, she did." She cooed.

"How did it feel to be back?" He asked, leaning back on the couch and Juvia snuggled closer to him, Gris happily chewing his fingers and staring at his parents.

"Good. Juvia missed it." She kissed his cheek. "Juvia is going to take a while to go on another job again, but she is glad she went on this one. She is glad to know you and Gris can take care of themselves if she wants to go."

"We sure can." Gray agreed.

"Mama is so happy with Daddy that tonight she's going to _really_ thank him for it." She cooed to the baby, who laughed. "Yes, I will."

The Ice Mage was quick to nod. "I think it's only fair."

Juvia chuckled. "Maybe Gris would want a little sister."

"Oh hell, no. _One_ baby, Juvia. That was the deal." Gray shook his head. "I can _not_ take care of two children at the same time when you go out on jobs. Nope." He got up from the couch. "I'll finish with lunch. By the way, I think Gris would prefer to breastfeed." Before he left, he gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you, by the way."

"I love you too." Juvia nodded and pulled Gris closer to her chest and she easily pushed her dress away and Gris was more than happy to latch on. He looked up with his beautiful blue eyes and Juvia whispered: "Don't worry, baby, we will change his mind yet."

 **#**

 **AN:** So, a bit of Gruvia family! I just love their little family so much!

Thanks for reading. :3

11/13/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Sick

**AN:** I published this on my "The Heart Never Lies" drabble story but I'm also updating it here because it makes more sense haha Sorry for the 'false alarm'?

 **#**

 **Sick**

 **#**

"Alright, buddy, this sucks. All out, come on." Gray said softly to the baby in his arms, who had just finished throwing up again on his shirt. Gris started to wail louder once he was done and Gray couldn't really blame the little boy, he would've been cranky if he had been so sick throughout the day. "Okay, you are way too hot." He said, putting his hand on the baby's forehead.

The whole thing was absolutely disgusting, all the fluids Gray was covered on smelled awful but it wasn't Gris fault, the poor little guy. He had been throwing up, feverish, breathing with difficulty and Gray suspected his little body hurt. Gris had been crying for a while, feeling miserable.

"What would your Mama do, huh?" Gray asked, starting to panic. "Think, Gray. _Think_." He had been present when Gris was sick before, but then, Juvia had been there, taking charge of everything and he was her helper. "Okay, we… we need a bath to cool you down a bit and we stink, Gris." He knew his son couldn't really understand him, but his voice seemed to calm the eight-month-old slightly. "Let's go take a shower, huh? Get off of these dirty clothes."

Gray walked towards the bathroom, turned off the shower and put Gris on the changer, taking off his dirty little onesie and then his diaper and being out of the stinky clothes seemed to make Gris less fussy. "Of course you'd rather be naked. Welcome to the club." Gray snorted. "Please, don't roll over." He requested and took his own clothes off before taking the whimpering baby again, holding him onto his chest and stepping inside the shower.

The water was lukewarm as they stepped under the spray of water, rubbing the baby's back slowly and Gris actually stopped whimpering and Gray sighed in relief. "That's the stuff, huh?" He said to the baby and he kissed the top of his head. "This feels good, huh, little man?"

Gray looked down to the child in his arms and a wave of love hit him, like it did every time he took a moment to appreciate his son and how much of a miracle he was. He was the perfect mixture of him and Juvia and Gray didn't think he could love his child more.

"After this I will give you some medicine – thank god your mother is smart enough to write on the labels what each medicine is for and the hours between doses." Gray told Gris and, with one hand, opened the bottle of his son's shampoo and poured some on the baby's head. "After that we are taking our chances on half a bottle, maybe? I can't let you sleep without eating something and if you are going to throw up, you better have _something_ to throw up." He pondered while washing the baby's hair – Gris deserved to smell like himself at least for a few minutes and the movements seemed to make him calmer. "After that, you will finally sleep. _Please_ , sleep." Gray pleaded. "I hate seeing you pain, Gris."

Gray felt something warm trailing down from his stomach to the ground and he stopped washing his son for a moment.

"You just… you just peed on me, didn't you?" Gray sighed. "Okay. You know, this is the least disgusting thing you've done to me today so I'm actually pretty happy it's just pee." Gris looked up to his father and for the first time in hours he tried to smile. "You smile just like your mother, did you know that? I know she says you look like me, but you have her smile." Gray chuckled. "Let's see how long it will take for you to realize that and use it against me. Now let's finish this shower before you turn into a Water Mage before I have the chance to try and make you a Ice Mage. Did you know you come from a line of Ice Mages?"

 **#**

Gray felt the weight on his chest being lifted and his eyes opened in panic, his arms tightening around it in a protective manner. No one would take his son.

"Shhhh, Gray-sama." He heard his wife's voice. "It's just Juvia, don't worry."

He finally managed to focus his vision and he was rewarded with the sight of his wife and god, she never looked more beautiful than being at home after four days away. She was clearly worried, but trying to give him a moment to wake up.

"You're home." Gray whispered, his arms loosening so Juvia could pick up their sleeping son from his chest.

"Yes."

"Gris was sick yesterday." He told her and she was clearly concerned.

"Oh, no. How's Juvia's baby now?"

"I'm fine. I lost count how many times he threw up on me. His bedroom looks like a disgusting warzone, by the way. I'll clean it up later." Gray glanced at her and Juvia was looking at him in disbelief. "Oh, you meant Gris. He's better now, the fever is down and he hadn't thrown up for hours. What time is it?" He was still sluggish.

"Seven in the morning." Juvia told him, putting her hand on her baby's face to see if he still had a fever and she sighed in relief when she realized he was just a little hotter than usual, but nothing alarming at the moment. "When did Gris-chan eat?"

Gray frowned, trying to remember. "Uh… around three? He managed an entire bottle, then."

"Okay." She opened her coat with quick practiced fingers and a moment later, Gris was latching on in his sleep. "Go to sleep, Gray-sama. Juvia is here now." She slid her fingers through his hair and Gray got closer to her, putting his arm around Gris and Juvia. "You did very well."

"Did I?" He asked, eyes closing – he always liked when she caressed his hair.

"The baby is no longer throwing up, he's sleeping and the fever is almost gone." Juvia told him. "If Juvia thought you didn't do a good job, would she be sitting here so calm?"

"You didn't see his bedroom. I'm telling you: warzone." He mumbled, almost falling asleep.

"Sleep, Gray-sama." Juvia chuckled. "Juvia is here to take care of her boys."

 **#**

 **AN:** Poor Gray and poor Gris! But they pulled through!

12/26/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. Bad Dreams

**anonymous asked:** _Hi! How about Gruvia son having a nightmare and running to his parents in the middle of the night?_ _️_

 **AN:** Sorry it took me so long to write this. Hope you enjoy it!

 **#**

 **Bad Dreams**

 **#**

Gray felt the bed move. He frowned in his sleep – he had been sleeping on his own for a few days now and it didn't really make sense for it to happen. He blinked a few times to see better and saw his blanket move until, from underneath it, the mess of his son's dark blue hair popped and the little boy looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hi." Gray frowned and he looked at the clock on his nightstand and it read 3:14 a.m. "What… what are you doing here, buddy?"

"Bad dream." Gris' eyes started to shine with unshed tears and Gray's frown deepened.

"Oh." He pulled Gris up so his head was tucked over his father's shoulder. "What about?"

"Mama." Gris whispered. "Mama didn't come back."

Gray sighed; apparently being worried about Juvia was a genetic Fullbuster trait. She had been gone for four days and would arrive home in three and while Gray and Gris got used to being alone while Juvia was on a job and nightmares were frequent. Sometimes it was _Gray_ who would go to Gris' bed and curl up around his son so he really couldn't fault the little boy.

"You know your Mama always comes back." He told his son.

"She got hurt before." Gris said and Gray groaned inwardly – two months before Juvia and Gajeel had fought a Dark Guild and both were very battered up when they arrived and it worried both Gray and Gris.

"Yeah, she did." Gray nodded. "But people get hurt all the time in many places. Remember a few weeks ago when you slipped and hurt your arm?" Gris nodded in agreement. "You weren't in danger, were you?" The little boy shook his head. "Now you know you could hurt yourself if you run on mud, right?" Gris nodded again. "See? Your mama learns from her mistakes, like you. She knows she could be in danger so she is taking very much care of herself, especially since she got hurt last time. She will get hurt sometimes, but even when she got hurt, she came back, right?" After a moment, Gray felt Gris nod.

"You careful too, Daddy?" Gris asked, worried. "I have bad dreams when Mama is here and you are not."

Gray felt his heart swell with love at the little boy's words. He was already so different from Gray when he was that age. He always been closed up, even as a little boy before he lost his father, he was always serious and withheld his emotions quite well – the crap that came after only made it worse.

Gris, though, he had Juvia's big heart and kindness from a young age. He was always the one to comfort his little friends when they hurt themselves, he always offered his parents hugs when he saw them, he smiled more freely too. Maybe he'd grow up and lose some of those traits, maybe he'd inherit Gray's desire to shield his feelings, but Juvia's big heart? No, that was forever and _no way in hell_ Gray would jeopardize his chances to see his son grow into that.

"I am very careful too, buddy." Gray kissed the top of Gris' head. "I don't want to worry you or your mom so don't worry about me too, alright?"

"Alright." He whispered. "How many sleeps now until Mama comes back?" The little boy asked. "Three sleeps?" He was so hopeful it was cute enough Gray chuckled.

"No, it's the middle of the night still. When you wake up and it is morning, _then_ it's going to be three sleeps."

Gris pondered his father's words for a moment. "Okay." They stayed in silence for a few seconds until Gris asked: "Can I sleep here?"

Chuckling, knowing this was coming, Gray said. "You can sleep here."

With the assurance, Gris furrowed himself even more next to Gray, , his little body pressed on Gray's side and a leg thrown over his father's stomach – his son even inherited Juvia's need to tangle herself on him.

"Good night, daddy." Gris whispered.

"Good night, Gris."

 **#**

 **AN:** I just looooove Daddy!Gray haha

12/27/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	4. Potty

**Anonymous said:** _I loved your little story of Gris-Chan being sick and DaddyGray taking care of him! It's because I really like intimate bonding like that xD is there any chance you can write Gray and Juvia potty training the boy? If you take requests that is :D_

 **Rieriebee replied:** _Ohhhh! Girl I agree with anon ;) I like how you make it realistic parenting. Like Gris being sick and stuff. Parenting isn't all sunshine and rainbows! Maybe something else that's realistic like diaper changing or potty training? Lmao_

 **AN:** Took me a while, but here we go!

 **#**

 **Potty**

 **#**

"We are _not_ leaving until you pee pee." Gray said, arms crossed over his chest and staring at his son with a serious expression.

" _No_." It was Gris's response to almost everything these days, his new favorite word and honest to the gods, Gray loved his son but each 'no' he heard the little boy say, he wanted to go out and destroy something. It was so freaking irritating.

"I don't have anywhere else to be." Gray shrugged. Juvia had left instructions for Gray to try to continue the potty training while she was away, but if Gris was too resistant, to put diapers: it was a marathon, not a sprint, after all.

"Noooooo!" The little boy all but yelled.

Gray took a deep breath. Gris was almost two and now he understood why people call the phase 'The terrible twos'. Gris has always been a sweet boy, but he was being so rebellious Gray wasn't looking forward to the teenagers years.

He just wanted his son to pee so they could go to the Guild, it wasn't much to ask, was it?

"If you don't pee, we can't go to the Guild see your friends." Gray bargained. "Or if we do, you'll have to wear a diaper. You'll be the only one in diapers…" Gris' shrug was a perfect imitation of Gray's and the older Fullbuster just gave up. "Alright, let's put on the diaper." He sighed and Gris grinned, standing up.

Beaten by a two-year-old. How the mighty have fallen.

 **#**

"Alright, Gris, you are diaper-free here at home." Gray told his son while the little boy played with his toys at the living from. "I will make our dinner so if you need to go potty, you just tell me. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Gris said while grabbing a block and he started to play and hum a made-up song.

Gray went to the kitchen and started to make their food, since Juvia was away on a mission for a few days – at first being separated form Gris had been very trying but after a while and seeing that Gray was more than fine taking care of their son, she went to more and more.

Thankfully, Juvia knew her husband and pre-cooked almost everything he needed and he just needed to heat it up and cut some vegetables – Gris was a bunny and just loved carrots so he _had_ to have it in almost every meal.

Gray was halfway through cutting a carrot when he heard Gris yell from the living room: "Daddy! Potty!"

"Alright!" Gray turned off the fire on the stove and left the half-cut vegetable, running towards the living room and he was about to pick up his son to get him to the bathroom when he stopped. "Uh… Gris?"

"Yes, Daddy?" The little boy was inspecting one of his toys and was paying little attention to his father.

"Buddy, you need to tell me you need to potty _before_ you pee." Gray could feel a migraine coming as he looked to the puddle on the floor and then to Gris' wet pants, which was still dripping. "Do you understand?" When the boy didn't look at him, Gray called his son until he looked. "When you want to go, you have to tell me _before_ you pee or poo, alright? When you feel you might need to go, you tell me. Now, when do we say we need to potty?"

"Before pee pee or poo poo!" Gris recited dutifully.

"That's right." Gray nodded and offered his hand to his son. "Now, mister, you need to take a shower."

"Awwww." Gris complained but took his father's hand even so.

"Hey, hey, hey. No complaining. That's what you get for peeing on the floor so buckle up." Gray told him. "You got it better than me. Who do you think will clean the floor?" Gray snorted.

 **#**

Gray was talking to Natsu and Gajeel when he felt someone tug his shirt quite forcibly and he turned a but just to see his son there.

"What is it, kid? Tired of playing with Stella and the Twins?" He wondered.

"No! Potty, Daddy!"

The Ice Mage sighed. "Alright, tell me where you went and we'll go home to change your clothes after I clean it." Even though he was wearing a diaper, Gray knew it _very well_ it could leak.

"Noooooo, Daddy!" Gris was impatient. "Gris needs to potty!"

Gray finally noticed how his son seemed to jump around a bit, the universal tell-tale of someone holding in the need to pee and his eyes widened.

"Oh!" He said. " _Oh_! Come on!" Gray took his son into his arms and ran towards the Guild bathroom, ignoring his friends laughter. "Please, don't pee. Please, don't pee. Wait twenty seconds, Gris."

"Daddy…" Gris warned.

They arrived at the bathroom and Gray pulled Gris' pants in a haste and goddammit that diaper seemed like a puzzle at the moment, but soon was thrown away and Gray sat his son on the toilet.

A couple of seconds later, he heard the sound of water hitting water and he raised his arms in victory.

" _Yes!_ Yes, we did it!" He celebrated. "Ha! I can't believe we actually did it! Your mother will be _so_ jealous!" Gris laughed at his silly dad. "Your mother thought I couldn't do it, you know? She told me to keep you in diapers but we showed her, didn't we, Gris?'

"Yes!" Gris giggled. "Gris went potty!"

"Yes you did!" Both Fullbusters high fived and exchanged smiles. "You are a big boy now! I think we should celebrate with some ice cream, how's that sound?!"

"Yay!" The little boy cheered. "Ice ceam!"

"Are you finished?" Gray asked and his son nodded. For such a small thing as teaching his son to go to the bathroom, Gray was feeling ecstatic and couldn't hide it. "Okay, let's get you cleaned up, wash your hands and get some ice cream. You deserve it. And god, so do I."

#

 **AN:** After a few bumps, Gris finally made it! HAHA

08/19/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	5. Hurt

**Anonymous said:** _Hi! So in your fanfiction "Home alone with daddy" in chapter 3 when Gris had a bad dream, Gris said Juvia and Gajeel were hurt while fighting a dark guild. I was wondering could you do a story where Juvia and Gajeel comes back from that mission and Gray and Gris are worried over Juvia and stuff. Idk it would be cute to see baby Gris worry over his mama. Anyway I love your stories! Have a good day!_

 **#**

 **Hurt**

 **#**

Seeing his son pant while playing tag not too far from where their parents were talking inside the Guild, Gray called for him: "Gris, come here." He called and the little boy rolled his eyes, but stopped playing for a bit.

Gray picked one of the water bottles he always had in Gris' backpack and made it colder with his magic. "Drink some water, you look all red." He gave the bottle to the boy, who took very thirsty gulps even if he didn't seem to like to pause the game.

"Red like a tomato?" Gris asked, still panting after drinking, but smiling, one of his front tooth missing.

"Red like your Aunt Erza's hair." Gray whispered and winked at his son, who giggled. He, then, took a container from inside the backpack and opened, revealing some peeled tangerines. "Get some before you go back to play." Gris nodded – he really liked tangerines – and seeing his friends getting called by their parents, made him slow down. "Having fun?"

The youngest Fullbuster nodded, swallowing a piece of tangerine. "We are playing tag." He said, as if his father hadn't known the game. "Stella's it."

"I see." Gray hummed. "Run faster than her, don't lose to a Dragneel. The Fullbuster's honor is at stake." He told his son playfully.

"Have you and Uncle Natsu ever played tag?"

Gray actually laughed at that, remembering the _very_ violent fights they had engaged when they were younger. "You could say that." He was about to say something else when he looked up and saw two people entering the Guild and he wouldn't mistake that shade of blue anywhere. He grinned and poked his son on his shoulder to get his attention from the tangerine. "Hey, look who's here."

Gris looked over his shoulder and let out a loud shriek, dropping the fruit: " _MAMA!_ "

The Ice Mage chuckled when he saw the twins call for their father, as Gajeel had gone to the mission with Juvia.

"Hello, baby!" Juvia cheered and winced in pain when the little boy threw himself on her and Gray noticed it right away – Gajeel did the same, receiving double charge from his children.

Coming closer, Gray noticed some bruises on his wife's face and Gris would soon notice them too, when he stopped hugging his mother around the waist.

"Hey." He kissed her on the lips, glad she was home, but worried all the same. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. The job was tougher than we expected, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Gray frowned when she winced to bow to kiss their son's head but just nodded in response. For her to be that uncomfortable with a simple move like that and the state of her face, Gray would bet she was hurt underneath her clothes as well. Just to be safe, he stopped Max, who was walking by and said quietly to him: "Could you ask Wendy to meet us on the medical bay in a few minutes?" Max was confused until he saw Juvia's battered face and nodded. "Alright, buddy, let your mother breathe."

The young boy let go a little of his mother and Gris' smile dropped the moment he saw her face. His eyes widened and he took a step back, hitting Gray's legs.

"Mama?" He was confused – Juvia had never returned so hurt from a mission and he was terrified. "What… what's that?" He pointed to the bruises on her face. "Booboos?"

"Oh, Mama's fine, baby." Juvia told him and with a painful grunt, kneeled to floor. "See?"

Gris's brows furrowed even more and he didn't seem to want to touch Juvia, either for the way she looked or afraid to hurt her.

Seeing Juvia's eyes get filled with despair for _her baby_ not really understanding she was hurt, Gray kneeled down next to their son. Obviously she had been hurt before, but nowhere Gris could see so clearly. Juvia was an amazing mother, but she seemed to be at loss; she didn't think her bruises would freak her baby out so much.

"Yes, Gris, those are booboos." Gray told him, taking over. "Do you know when you get booboos and Mama kisses them makes you feel better? Like magic kisses?" Gris was shy, but nodded. "See, it works the other way around too. If you kiss Mama's booboos, she'll feel better."

"Really?" Gris' small voice broke Gray's heart – he was so innocent.

"Yeap." The older Fullbuster nodded. "And you know what? If you give her a hug, a _gentle_ hug," he added for precaution "it's _even more_ effective." He said. "Do you want to try it?"

"Okay." Gris agreed and took a few hesitant steps, into his mother's arms and kissed a purple bruise on her cheek and Juvia gasped.

"Oh, I feel much better!"

"Really?" Gris's mood picked up a little and he gave a few more, a little too enthusiastically and Gray was sure it hurt her, but Juvia kept her " _ohs_ " and " _ahs_ " at the right times. Until he was finally brave enough and finally hugged his mother gently and Juvia closed her eyes in relief for a second. "Is this working, Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie, it is working." She kissed her cheek and then looked at her husband, mouthing a _'thank you'_ , but Gray just shrugged – it was nice to be the solution instead of the problem once.

Max returned and told Gray: "Hey, Wendy's waiting for Juvia and Gajeel."

"Thanks, man." He said and then turned to Juvia. "Come on, let's have Wendy take a look at you."

"Can I come?" Gris asked.

Gray and Juvia exchanged a look and he knew she wouldn't like him there, she must've be in a bad shape. "You should go ahead and play a little, buddy. Those kisses and hug were _really_ good, but now Wendy's gonna fix your mother right up, okay?"

Gris pondered his father's words for a moment, looked concerned at his mother and then nodded. "Okay." He gave Juvia one last kiss. "Can we cuddle later, Mama?"

"There's nothing Mama would love more." Juvia smiled and Gris left, giving her another worried look and then leaving. Gray got up and helped his wife up and held her by the waist. "Thank you."

"Let's get you patched up and then we can have a talk about how _exactly_ you got those bruises." Gray kissed her temple. "We'll cuddle with Gris when we get home."

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope it was alright! Poor Gris, being worried about his Mama!

09/14/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
